User blog:Permutation321/SAF vs. BOPE
The Batalhão de Operações Policiais Especiais (BOPE) of PMERJ is one of the best known units of its kind among Brazil's military police organizations. The Special Action Force (SAF) is an Anti-Terrorist Unit in the Philippines, known for killing one of the FBI Most Wanted Terrorist. WHO IS THE DEADLIEST? 'Batalhão de Operações Policiais Especiais (BOPE) ' Batalhão de Operações Policiais Especiais (BOPE)'' has received notoriety due to their role in the violent drug war in the favelas of Rio de Janeiro and they have been referred to as a "Death Squad" by the media. They adopt violent, repressive methods, and using excessive force; also cause violations of fundamental rights of large parts of the population on a regular basis. '''X FACTORS' Experience - 82 Tactics - 86 Personal Health - 85 Trait - Ruthless 'The Arsenal ' 'Special Action Force (SAF)' Special Action Force (SAF) '''is nown for killing one of the FBI Most Wanted Terrorist "Zulkifi Abdhir/ Marwan" and received training from various other law enforcement agencies from the US, France, and Israel. They also fought New People's Army (NPA) and the Moro National Liberation Front (MNLF) a terrorist organizations. They fought in the Marawi Siege/Battle of Marawi which was between the Philippine National Police, Philippine Army and the ISIS a known global terrorist organization. '''X FACTORS Experience - 84 Tactics - 80 Personal Health - 85 Trait - Relentless 'The Arsenal' 'The Battle' SAF Commandos = 5 BOPE = 5 Location: Favela The group of 4 SAF commandos arrived at the Favela and executed the plan to take down the BOPE. On the other hand, the 5 BOPE is preparing to engage the SAF Commandos; While 1 SAF commando is already waiting for his teammates to enter the Favela. The first kill was made by the BOPE sniper killing 1 SAF commando holding a M240 machine gun while suppressing the 4 BOPE with a PSG1 sniper rifle while approaching the Favela, the SAF sniper retaliate by killing 1 BOPE from the distance with a SR-25 rifle. And remaining BOPEs retreats to the building waits for SAF commandos enter the building. (SAF= 4, BOPE= 4) The remaining 3 SAF splits into two groups and heads toward in different directions SAF going east, while the other 2 SAF commandos enters the building and finds 4 BOPE holding a Taurus PT92, Benelli M3, M4 Carbine, and HK21 waiting for them; the 2 SAF commandos kills the 2 BOPE with a Mossberg 500 shotgun and Beretta 92 pistol, while 2 BOPE in the building kills the 2 SAF commandos with a Benelli M3 auto shotgun and a M4 assault rifle. (SAF= 2, BOPE= 2) The SAF sniper is waiting for the 2 BOPE to exit the building, they exit the building the SAF sniper kills 1 BOPE holding the machine gun suppresing and injures the SAF commando holding a M16 assault rifle in the corner. While the last BOPE finds where the gunshot came from was being followed by the SAF commando who was equipped with a M16 and he kills the SAF sniper with the Benelli M3 in the head. As the last SAF commando following the BOPE he noticed that someone is behind him and looks around, shoots him the body with the shotgun(Benelli M3). (SAF= 0, BOPE= 1) WINNER: BOPE ''Expert's Opinion: ''While the SAF commandos have more combat exprience, the BOPE has more knowlege to location due constant fighting in the Favela has secured them with a victory. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles